Numerous step and running board assemblies are provided for vehicles. Typically, these assemblies assist a user to access the interior portions or upper portions of the vehicles, for example, items stowed above the vehicle roof. In order to transmit the weight of a user to the vehicle, the assemblies are typically secured directly to the frame of the vehicle. Typically, body mounting locations have not been found to be acceptable for many vehicles due to, for example, difficulty of mounting, and stability of the step when not mounted to a vehicle frame.
A typical vehicle side step is located between the operational wheels of the vehicle. With the desired utility of a vehicle increasing, there exists a need to locate a vehicle step at locations other than between the operational wheels. Many newer vehicles include front and rear fascia that are typically constructed of injection molded plastic. The aerodynamics and aesthetically pleasing aspects of a molded fascia have discouraged mounting a step with a fascia.
While these prior art steps perform adequately for their intended purposes, steps are an area of continuous innovation to provide lighter, less expensive, and more aesthetically pleasing components.